Memories of Water and Sand
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: my answer to the question: how does Leia remember Padme? Leia accompanies Bail Organa to Naboo...who will she find there? Complete! Thank you for reading!
1. 1: Orbit

Author's notes: a fic i decided i had to write in order to make the Twins-on-the-Bridge-in-Endor Scene in RotJ make sense in my own twisted little mind at the very least. what am i talking about? the only post-prequel continuity hiccup that really bothers me: _How can Leia remember Padme if she died minutes after Leia was born_? now, i've heard all the "she's talking about Queen Organa" arguments and i even use that a little in the fic BUT i want her to be talking about Padme SO i decided to write out my own cockeyed theory as a fic.

the following is based ever so slightly sideways on Yoda's line in AotC: ** Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is**

here's part one - please tell me what you think!

**Title**: Orbit

**Series**: Part One of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaime**r: i don't own anything.

Leia watched as the ship came into orbit of the pretty blue and green planet. Though the planet was new to her it was a familiar sight; even at the tender age of five she was used to space travel. Her father's position as a prominent member of the Imperial Senate required a great deal of travel and he seemed reluctant to leave Leia behind, especially in light of his wife's failing health. Instead he was grooming the girl to take his place. Despite her young age Leia seemed preternaturally suited to the life of a senator. She was a bright, thoughtful child and though only just school aged she carried herself with the aplomb of a seasoned veteran. She followed her father everywhere but to the Senate itself, listening quietly and attentively, taking everything in and processing it with her incredible intelligence. Bail was often amazed that Leia's comments were as insightful and relevant as his aides' and fellow senators'. Her grasp of politics was surpassed only by her grasp of justice, and injustice.

Like her father, Leia hated the Empire.

From the time she had been able to speak, Leia accompanied her father on his travels throughout the Imperial galaxy and she had witnessed the Empire's iron grip on civil liberties firsthand. Bail was a member of the Imperial senate and an active one at that, but his true occupation for all of Leia's young life was a founding leader of the rebellion against the Empire. Traveling throughout the galaxy, ostensibly as an agent of the Empire, Bail met with leaders of the many planets within the Galactic Empire and if he found them to be of the same mind as himself they were recruited into the rebellion. Leia, with her amazing attunement to people, was often more capable of determining a person's mettle than the seasoned senators that made up the rebellion's leadership. She was nearly as good at it as Mon Mothma or Bail himself. At times Bail thought she was communing with the Force but he kept the thought to himself and actively discouraged anyone else who brought it up. There were very few Force sensitive people left in the galaxy and Bail wanted Leia connected with none of them, particularly the most visible one, the Emperor's right hand, Darth Vader.

Like most parents Bail kept Leia as far away from Vader as possible. But in his case it was for reasons much more important than keeping the monster from his child's dreams. Bail had no concrete proof but he had always trusted his intuition and he believed Leia's true father had not died on Mustafar as Obi-wan Kenobi had believed. Vader was incredibly powerful when wielding the Force and the way he carried himself was strangely familiar to Bail. It was nothing he could point to, he simply believed Vader to be the man once known as Anakin Skywalker - and this belief terrified him. Bail had never been Force sensitive himself and did not know the particulars of its power. He only knew Anakin had been the most powerful Jedi of his time and there was no reason to believe Vader wouldn't know his daughter on sight. Most knew Leia was not an Organa by birth but only a handful of people knew her true parentage and those who did had no communication amongst each other. It was Bail's most guarded secret, more vital even than the identity of the rebellion. So Bail kept away from Vader, scheduling his own travels off the Executor's and doing his best to keep a galaxy between their ships. In the five years since the rise of the Empire, Vader had traveled across the galaxy in his role as the menacing face of the Empire and he'd visited thousands of star systems. But there were some few planets the dark lord avoided at all costs and the planet Leia watched from her perch on the Observation Deck was one of them.

Naboo.

As the birthplace of the Emperor, Naboo was unique in its place in the Empire. It was all but ignored. There was the ubiquitous presence of storm troopers patrolling the capital but the planet itself had remained under the control of its young Queen; there was no Imperial governor, no star destroyer in permanent orbit, and Darth Vader had never journeyed there to strike fear in the hearts of Naboo's citizens. Yet there was also no senator from Naboo in the Imperial Senate, they were treated almost as if they were an outer rim planet...they had no power whatsoever.

Many of his compatriots in the rebellion felt Naboo was a lost cause, that even if they joined the rebellion they had little to offer as the nubians had no standing army and the gungans had returned to isolation following the rise of the Empire. Without a presence in the Senate the nubians had little recourse for travel outside of their system and were they to suddenly petition to have a senator assigned it would bring undue attention to the cause. But Bail felt some loyalty to the planet's former senator. She had been passionately opposed to the Emperor's rise in power and he felt it only right her planet at the least be approached though her own voice had been silenced. Bail had had some misgivings about bringing his daughter with him on this particular mission but he decided it was highly unlikely she would come in contact with anyone who might recognize her features and he knew it to be one planet where Vader would never come. He watched as his daughter pressed her face against the window and saw the planet of her mother's birth for the first time. Leia's eyes sparkled with something Bail could only assume to be a Force recognition of some sort and she turned to him.

"Where are we Papa?"

"Naboo."

"It's so peaceful. There aren't any starships."

"The Emperor does not think this planet holds much of a threat to him."

"But we know better right, Papa?"

"Yes, Leia, we know better." In his mind he added that this planet had already bourne the greatest threat there was to the Emperor and she stood before him.

End Part One


	2. 2: Palace

Part Two (_Finally_) - I'm beginning to love my little Leia ;)

**Title:** Palace

**Series:** Part Two of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

Theed was unlike anywhere Leia had been in her short life. Though she'd travelled to dozens of capitol cities many of them were under such tight imperial control they all blended together in her mind. Naboo's capitol was different. Surrounded on all sides by waterways and, except for the occasional stormtrooper, untouched by the Empire, Theed seemed to be alive to Leia. The air was sweet and crisp, water vapor touched her cheek and to young eyes accustomed to dark space the lush landscape was greener than anything she'd ever seen. Walking beside her father Leia felt something move inside her, this planet was special somehow, it seemed to be welcoming her.

Bail slowed as they approached the palace; his thoughts wandering to his last visit to Naboo. He'd returned the body of Senator Amidala to her Queen. His companions were in hiding as enemies of the state; Bail had been alone in his mission. Circumstances had required him to be vague about her death and her pregnancy; he'd been unable to leave her family with any knowledge of the children that hid in the ship in orbit high above the planet. Just as he was unable to tell his daughter anything about the mother she'd lost, even fearing..._knowing_...she would lose another mother within the year. His steps slowed again as his thoughts drifted between the two strong, beautiful women the little girl deserved to know.

"Papa?" His reverie instantly broken, Bail turned his attention back to the task at hand and shut his mind as best he could to his sorrows. He knew the child's empathy bordered on the mystical and he berated himself for slipping into these sad thoughts in her presence. She'd had enough tragedy in her young life. He smiled down at Leia.

"What do you think of the palace?" If the question caught the child off guard she was too quick to let on.

"It's not as pretty as ours." She said with a smile he returned, then she grew suddenly serious. "I like it here. " She looked as if she wanted to say more but she grew silent and Bail didn't press her. Afraid of what she might be picking up with her untrained Force sense he decided silence was the most prudent choice. He answered by taking her small hand in his and proceeding to walk up the steps to the palace proper.

The few stormtroopers stationed in Theed seemed to congregate at the palace, here the Empire's presence was most apparent. Bail gave his diplomatic papers to the guards at the door; the papers covered himself and his aides. The stormtrooper perused the papers and made to return them to the senator but a second guard held up a hand.

"What about the girl? She seems young to be an aide." Bail was used to this question, as time went by the Imperial guards were becoming more and more cautious.

"My daughter, Leia. Her mother is ill and unable to care for the child. Leia accompanies me on all my visits. The Queen is aware." The trooper paused but he finally nodded and his companion returned the documents to the senator. Bail passed the papers to his aide. Sighing inwardly, he made an mental note to look into getting Leia her own papers, apparently the Empire's grip was becoming stronger if children were expected to carry travel papers.

The group passed the stormtroopers and found themselves in the majestic entrance hall. Leia was impressed by the immensity of the columns and the intricacy of the architecture. Inside the palace walls the modern world seemed to disappear. The air outside the palace had been heavy with water and the sounds of life had surrounded them, here inside the air was cold and the sounds were replaced with a profound silence. A young woman wearing elaborate robes met them.

"Senator Organa, we are pleased to welcome you to Naboo." She spoke with quiet authority and Leia knew her to be the Queen. Bail bowed to her and Leia and the aides followed suit.

"Queen Apailana, it has been too long since my last visit. I am pleased to find you well." The Queen nodded gracefully. She had been newly elected when Bail had visited five years before, now she stood tall and proud. She seemed older than her 17 or 18 years, the long years ruling under intermittent imperial control had aged her, but her eyes were fierce and Bail knew he was right to come to Naboo. The Queen nodded to her handmaidens and the Senator's party was ushered into the Queen's audience chamber. Leia followed her father and sat beside him with the regal grace that seemed to come naturally to her. The Queen paused by the child and smiled down at her.

"This is your daughter, then." Apailana addressed Bail. He nodded.

"May I introduce Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Leia, this is Queen Apailana of Naboo." Leia rose and curtsied again.

"Your majesty." Apailana smiled even brighter and nodded to the girl before turning her attention back to the senator.

"A treasure, Viceroy, and a credit to her parents."

"Thank you, your majesty." Bail smiled at his daughter as well, "Indeed she is."

"She shouldn't have to sit through our business. Verde." A young woman dressed more simply than the Queen but in complimentary colors stepped forward. "Please show the young Princess around the palace. She can rejoin us at mealtime." The handmaiden nodded and moved to take Leia's hand. Leia looked questioningly at her father. Bail looked hesitant. On one hand, while Leia had visited countless star systems she had little exposure to anything beyond meeting areas like the one she found herself in now. On the other hand, however, Bail was wary to allow her out of his sight planet-side, particularly on this planet. The Queen sensed his indecision, "I assure you she will be protected, and she may bring the droid." Apailana nodded at the R2 unit stationed behind the young princess. Bail looked to Leia and though her mask of quiet composure was in place Bail sensed she would like very much to see the palace. The Queen turned directly to the senator and spoke with a wisdom quite beyond her years, "Viceroy, if we do not allow our children time to be young the Empire has already won." This had the desired effect on Bail and he nodded, smiling ruefully. Being chastised by a young woman herself barely past girlhood was somewhat ironic, but she was right.

"You may go, Leia." He leaned down and spoke quietly, "Be on your best behavior, and keep Artoo with you at all times."

"I will, Papa." She beamed at the queen, "Thank you, your majesty!" And with the Queen's handmaiden and her loyal R2 unit with her she left the chamber with excitement bursting out of her.

Leia was content to walk about the palace but Verde seemed to find it necessary to give a running commentary. Leia wanted to be polite but if she'd wanted a history lesson of Theed she'd've brought Threepio instead of Artoo. She did her best to appear interested but her attention was barely half with Verde, instead she was trying to surreptitiously reach out with her senses. This place was oddly familiar to Leia though she'd never even seen the planet from space until today - she was determined to figure out why. Using all the diplomatic skills she'd learned from her father to keep Verde distracted Leia reached out to the planet and the palace and the air itself, reached with the sixth sense she didn't understand or even fully realize she had, reached out...

And the _Force_ answered.

Colors surrounded Leia, vivid greens and blues and the deep pinks and purples of a Naboo sunset...the air around her was suddenly alive with the scents of wildflowers and the sounds of a waterfall...she felt delight and despair collide in her heart...in her mind's eye she saw a young woman...saw her as if she stood there right in front of her...as real as Verde...

Leia swayed slightly, her senses overwhelmed. She tried to focus, to memorize what the woman looked like but knew as she looked away the details would fade. Leia's sixth sense had reacted this way only a handful of times. She sometimes tried to see her mother, back on Alderaan, but only when she knew her father wasn't watching and she'd never been entirely successful. Once she'd seen a boy as she'd seen this woman now. He'd been her same age and it had seemed for a moment as if he saw her too, but that was over a year ago and she hadn't seen him since. And once she'd sensed her father was in danger and had convinced Captain Antilles to send someone after him; they had found him just in time. Since then her father had been more guarded to her, but he'd also kept her with him more of the time so Leia didn't much mind.

Verde stopped suddenly when she noticed Leia had fallen behind a bit. "Princess?" She inquired.

"I apologize Lady Verde. I...I thought I heard something." Leia walked quickly toward the handmaiden. Verde looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled and continued with her tour. Shaken, Leia tried to focus on what Verde was saying.

"This is the Queen's Hall. There are portraits of all the rulers of Naboo, going back to the reign of Queen Illyalanda. It is named Queen's Hall for Illyalanda though there have been some few elected Kings of Naboo. If her majesty would like I can give a brief overview of each ruler's reign - "

"Er, no thank you, Verde. I'd prefer to look myself if you don't mind. " Leia smiled up at the handmaiden and Verde nodded.

"Of course, Miss. Please ask if you have any questions." Leia nodded and walked to the wall of portraits. The Queens - and handful of Kings - gazed out of their portraits with a uniform air of both authority and grace. They were almost all quite young and Leia felt she'd never seen so many beautiful people. A third of the way through the room the faces changed as the rulers, all but one were Queens at this point, had begun to paint their faces with the white and red paint that Leia had learned symbolized the time of suffering on Naboo, before the Great Peace that had preceded their most recent troubles. Leia moved from portrait to portrait; she was able to pick out when the royal artists had changed, note the changes in fashion and the comings and goings of alliances with the Gungans and other peoples. She took it all in, memorizing each face and the name that accompanied it, read from the plates beneath each picture. When she'd nearly gone round the room she came to a picture at once familiar. Though the girl in the picture was young and her face hidden behind the symbolic paint Leia knew the Queen before her was the young woman she'd just seen in her vision. Verde had followed silently behind Leia. She noted the portrait the girl had paused before.

"Queen Amidala. The most popular Queen in recent memory. She also served as our Senator."

"Do you know her Verde?"

"I met her only once, when she was brought before Queen Apailana just after her coronation. The Queen has said Amidala was one of her personal heroes when she was growing up and she was happy to accept her continued service as our representative in the Senate."

"Why isn't she the senator now?" Leia asked. Verde looked down at the young princess and answered quietly.

"She died almost six years ago, during the insurrection. Naboo has not had a Senator since." Leia returned her gaze to the portrait of the young Queen Amidala. She was dressed in red and gold and her dark hair was twined around her head, she was not smiling but gazing in such a way that Leia felt the Queen could see right through her. Leia wished Verde wasn't so close by, she wanted to try to reach out to Amidala again. She was wondering what she might say to make the handmaiden leave when Artoo suddenly beeped. Leia had quite forgotten he was there but turned at the noise and read the readout to Verde.

"He says he has a message from the Queen." Verde looked expectantly at the droid as he projected a small image of Queen Apailana. The hologram spoke to the handmaiden.

"Verde. Rejoin us." Verde looked puzzled and opened her mouth to say something but the holographic Queen continued, "The young princess will be protected. She has the droid." Verde looked at Leia. Leia was puzzled, she couldn't imagine her father allowing her to be on a strange planet with only Artoo as protection but since she'd wanted Verde to leave she simply smiled. Verde was still unconvinced and turned back to the hologram.

"Your majesty, I am sure the Viceroy - "

"Viceroy." Said the hologram and a second hologram, this one the Senator of Alderaan, came into view. He nodded at Verde and then spoke to Leia.

"Leia, keep Artoo with you." He paused then said, "Queen Apailana."

"Verde, rejoin us." Both holograms disappeared. Verde stood still looking at Leia, indecision clear in her gaze. Leia had caught on to Artoo's trickery once the hologram of her father had appeared, he must've recorded the meeting in the Queen's chambers. Artoo always seemed to know what Leia wanted.

"Don't worry, I'm used to being watched by droids. The Queen and my father feel I'm safe and the Queen clearly needs you. I'll stay in the portrait hall, I promise." Leia smiled her best smile but Verde was still wavering. "The Queen is probably sending a guard, I'll only be alone a moment." This seemed reasonable and finally Verde came to a decision.

"I will return as quickly as possible Princess." She walked swiftly from the room.


	3. 3: Portrait

Part Three - (I'm sorry it's so long between chapters)

**Title**: Portrait

**Series**: Part Three of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything.

Leia found herself alone in the vast portrait hall. Suddenly shy she paced between the various displays for a few moments, waiting to see if Verde would return, if her father and the Queen would appear, but she was alone. She returned to the portrait of Amidala.

"Queen Amidala of Naboo. " Leia whispered and she opened herself up to the Force once again.

Leia found herself in a meadow. The sun was shining high in the sky and though Leia knew she was still in the palace she felt warm. She heard two voices drifting toward her, as if from the other side of a long tunnel.

_...that's exactly what we have...the problem...people...someone should make them listen...who?...you?...not me...sounds...like a dictatorship...well, if it works..._

Now Leia saw her Amidala again...she was in the palace, in the meadow, on a starship, surrounded by sand, then water, then sand again...she was everywhere all at once...again Leia felt a web of emotions that weren't hers...again she tried to remember every part of the girl that appeared before her...again she felt the memory slipping away...

"Don't go." the little girl whispered to her vision. The images had been fading but at Leia's entreat they grew suddenly stronger. The girl in front of her was older now, long dark curls framed a pale face with a haunted look. Leia's visions had never seemed so real before, she wanted to touch the young woman but was afraid she'd disappear. The voices returned.

_...with a kick that strong...must be a girl...things will change...to die in childbirth...i promise you..._

As Leia strained to hear them the voices changed. They were at once louder and more far away. Leia could no longer make out what was being said. The air grew hot and Leia's throat felt constricted, she couldn't understand the feelings that threatened to tear her apart. Leia was starting to get scared but she sensed Amidala didn't want to hurt her. As she continued to watch the woman standing in front of her the hot, scary feeling faded away. One tear slipped down Amidala's cheek and Leia felt it's twin fall from her own eye. Amidala was fading but now she was looking right at Leia and though she didn't speak Leia heard her voice once again. She was calling her name.

_Leia...Leia...Leia..._

"Leia!" Bail's heart had stopped when Verde had entered the Queen's chambers alone. He'd sprinted to the Hall once Verde had stammered out where she'd left Leia. Bail knew his daughter too well to be surprised at her behavior but the palace at Theed was not a safe place for her to wander unaccomponied. His fears were allayed momentarily when he saw her, but quickly returned when he realized what she had found.

Leia was standing a breath away from a portrait of Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, and her mother. And she was shaking silently. He cried her name but she appeared not to notice. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. He hurried into the hall and pulled her to him.

"Leia!" As he gently shook her shoulders she started to come out of it. She drew in a deep breath and her gaze turned to her father.

"Papa?" He drew her into a hug and her breathing returned to normal. Slowly her father's did as well.

"Leia, you know better than to play tricks like that." Bail admonished. Leia looked away embarassed, she hated to disappoint her father and he was right, she did know better.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she said quietly. She glanced at the portrait of the queen; it was silent now, no trace of Leia's ghost lingered. Bail followed her gaze and sighed inwardly. "Did you know her?" Leia asked the question her father had dreaded since he'd decided to come to Naboo. He wished he could tell her everything he knew about her mother but he hesitated to say anything for fear of saying too much.

"Yes, I knew her." Bail answered, "I worked with her in the Senate. She was very beautiful, and kind." Leia turned to look at her father, she was very solemn.

"I think she looks sad."

"Senator Organa." Neither Bail nor Leia had noticed the Queen enter the hall, they turned, startled, at her voice. "We are pleased your daughter is safe."

"Thank you, your majesty. We can return to the negotiations."

"I fear not, Senator. Our attentions are required in the entrance hall, I've just had word from the Spaceport. The Executor is in orbit." Bail froze at her words, he turned sharply to look at his daughter. The Queen continued.

"Lord Vader has requested an audience."


	4. 4: Unexpected

Part Four - don't worry, i'll be posting part five very soon, this reads like a stop-gap chapter, but it is important! thanks for all your comments!

**Title:** Unexpected

**Series:** Part Four of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything.

It was as if time had stopped. Bail heard the Queen's words and felt their import down to his core - but his head refused to accept it. He had checked the Executor's flight plan before they'd made their way to Naboo just as he did before every jump. Vader was scheduled to be clear across the galaxy. Bail had been keeping up with Vader's movements for five years and he had never in all that time altered his path. He made unscheduled stops but he never altered course. Vader and his emperor were terrifying, ruthless and destructive...but also methodical. The newborn rebellion counted on their systematic way of accomplishing things, it was the alliance's only advantage. This move on Vader's part was disconcerting on every level.

But while Bail's mind raced to determine all the implications of Vader's visit his heart forced the most obvious, and dangerous, thought to the forefront. Vader must not find Leia. Bail still held his daughter in his arms, her tears had dried but their tracks remained on her cheek and the haunted look she'd had when he first found her in the hall still lingered. She was looking at him now, in her eyes he read his own fear and he knew she'd turned her intrinsic empathy on him. He forced his mind shut and stood. Following his lead Leia pulled herself to her full height and fell in step behind him as he moved toward the Queen.

"Does Vader know we're here?" Bail asked. It was unlikely his ship would be missed, but possible. The Queen, however, nodded and her handmaiden answered.

"He specifically requested to speak with her majesty the Queen of Naboo and her guests from the Imperial Senate. You were not mentioned by name however the ship's captain requested the starport's logs and your ship is listed." Bail nodded curtly. He would not be able to avoid the meeting, leaving would bring too much attention to his being here in the first place, too many questions. He wondered where to send Leia. He couldn't allow her to be seen by Vader but he was unconvinced sending her back to the ship alone was a better option. He wanted her as close to him as possible in case anything went wrong. Leia seemed to sense his indecision. She moved closer to him and put a hand out, afraid to distract him but needing reassurance. He took her hand and made his decision.

"Threepio, please return to the ship and advise Captain Antilles to start preparations for departure, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. The Imperials may request to inspect our logs or possibly board the ship, everything should be in order but make sure the Captain understands he is to be as welcoming as possible. Leia and I will return once this meeting with Vader is over." Threepio moved off quickly, muttering softly to himself. They'd had close encounters with the Imperials before, the droid and the crew knew what to do. Bail realized he had to keep Artoo and Threepio away from Vader as well as Leia. They'd belonged to both Skywalker and Amidala in turns and their presence would bring undue attention to Bail. "Queen Apailana, I would like to keep my daughter with me planetside, however, I'd rather she not meet Lord Vader, do you have an anteroom or office we might utilize?"

The Queen nodded again. "Of course Senator. We will do whatever is necessary to keep the Princess safe. Please follow us, our understanding is Lord Vader is already on his way." Verde ushered her Queen, the Senator and Leia out of the Hall and they swiftly returned to the Queen's Chambers.

Leia had overheard the name Vader before but her father had always made a point of hiding her from it's meaning. She knew many of her father's associates feared Vader, feared his power and his presence. Some part of Leia knew she should be afraid of Vader but she was mostly curious to see the one person her father feared. Very little frightened Leia Organa because she knew nothing frightened her father. Leia was growing up in a terribly dangerous time, in the midst of a war those in power didn't even acknowledge they were fighting. However, Bail knew, and therefore Leia sensed, the Emperor couldn't dismiss the Senate until his power was secured; he knew, and she therefore sensed, that his position gave him a certain safety and that was why he was one of the leaders of the rebellion. His hatred of the Emperor and what the Empire stood for made him strong and his strength gave Leia courage. The fact that he feared Vader's visit should have terrified Leia but instead she felt anticipation. Vader represented what they were fighting against. If she faced Vader and was not afraid, she would win.

"Wait, Papa." Leia said as Verde ushered her away from her father and the Queen and toward a small door off to the side. Bail put his hand up to the Queen and turned, somewhat impatiently, to his daughter.

"Leia. I know this is difficult for you to understand but I need you to stay in this room and I need you to stay quiet. Don't leave this room, promise?" Leia wanted to object but she didn't. She sensed something in her father, he was not afraid of Vader after all. He was afraid of Vader finding her. After one quick but lasting embrace Bail shooed his daughter into the small room, Artoo following after her. With a final glance he shut the door behind them.


	5. 5: Hidden

Part Five - should have been posted long ago, but i've been having computer difficulties - anyway, Vader finally appears! we're nearing the finale here, sorry for all the cliff-hangers, lol. Thank you for your continued comments, particularly TriGemini!

**Title: **Hidden

**Series: **Part Five of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything.

Vader swept into the Queen's Chambers, Verde following just behind, her normally serene visage replaced with frustration and barely contained fear. She pulled up alongside the Queen and bowed, attempting to maintain decorum but clearly off her game.

"Your Majesty, may I present Lord Vader, representative of the Galactic Empire." She then turned to the Sith lord, took a barely imperceptible breath and bowed to him as well. "Lord Vader, Apailana, her majesty the Queen of Naboo and her guest, Viecroy Bail Organa, Imperial Senator of Alderaan." Introductions complete Verde took her place behind the Queen's throne. The Queen stood, she was barely half Vader's height yet she held herself with a grace and strength that belied her youth.

"We welcome you to Naboo, Lord Vader." She declined her head and returned to her seat. Bail followed suit and sat in a chair to the Queen's right. Vader remained standing a moment, gazing around the room as if in a daze. Bail blocked his mind as Master Yoda had shown him, though he had no mastery over the Force the aged Jedi Master had taught him a few Jedi mind tricks for closing his mind to others. Yoda had known Bail would inevitably be in the presence of Palpatine and Leia must be protected. Bail realized later Yoda had likely known Leia herself would have some latent Jedi talent, ever since she had shown signs of this Bail had been using Yoda's technique's whenever needed. Bail knew Vader was likely even more of a threat to Leia and the Rebellion than the Emperor himself; he emptied his mind of all but surface thoughts of his surroundings. Bail felt rather than saw Vader's gaze, the Sith lord seemed to linger a moment but he was distracted by more than the Senator's use of Jedi techniques. Bail realized with a jolt he immediately squashed that Vader had last been in this room as Senator Amidala's Jedi protector. Vader's hesitation lasted less than a minute, he sat to the Queen's left.

Leia frowned. Artoo was watching through the keyhole and projecting the scene for her but Vader's seat placed him outside of sight. She had wanted to watch herself but knew Artoo had a better view. She realized Vader was speaking.

"Queen Apailana. I am not a diplomat so I will dispense with the pleasantries. Naboo is not a member of the Imperial Senate and therefore no census has been provided to the Empereor's special task force. Chancellor Salashtrov will be conducting the census, once presented a Senator will be appointed. The Chancellor will be arriving tomorrow, make arrangements for his accomadations. He will likely be on planet for a month's time. It would behoove you to make an announcement to the populus, the easier this census runs the better for your planet. The Emperor has some...affection for the planet of his birth...it would be unfortunate if we had to put Naboo under direct Imperial control." Vader spoke with a deep, clipped voice; Leia could hear no emotion behind it.

"We understand, Lord Vader and we will cooperate." The Queen's voice was equally emotionless. "However, we will appoint our own Senator." There was a moment of silence and Leia wished she could see Vader's reaction. She held her breath waiting for his response. Out of Leia's view Vader nodded once to the Queen.

"Agreed. You will submit your choice to Chancellor Salashtov for approval, understand that Salashtov's task force reports directly to Emperor Palpatine." Vader stood and with a sweeping gesture moved back into Artoo's and therefore Leia's sight. Leia tried to memorize his every feature. "Your majesty." Vader declined his head slightly to the Queen, Leia read contempt in the gesture yet somehow underneath it there was a begrudging respect. Vader turned to her father and Leia watched as the respect fell away, replaced with a barely contained anger. "Senator Organa, perhaps I should have the Executor visit Alderaan next. I have never been myself." It was the first hint of emotion Leia heard in Vader's odd voice.

"You are of course always welcome, Lord Vader." Leia heard equal contempt in her father's voice though only she would notice it for what it was. Vader simply nodded and turned to leave. He moved outside of Leia's view once again.

Bail watched as Vader turned to leave, it seemed Vader's reputation for short meetings was well deserved. As Vader walked outside the circle of chairs that dominated the Queen's Chamber Bail breathed a sigh of relief. To his horror Vader immediately stopped and turned back toward the Queen and himself. From her hiding place Leia heard her father's frightened intake of breath.

"You are hiding something." Vader looked around the room slowly, his hand raised almost of its own accord. Bail cursed silently to himself and closed his mind desperately. From her hiding place Leia sensed the room's sudden silence but she couldn't see anything, frustrated she reached out with her senses. She felt her father's panic and something dark from the Sith lord, frightened she pulled away. Unfortunately it was too late. Leia felt the darkness reach out and grab her. It was probing her, it seemed to be inside her, it was similar to her experience with her ghost in the Great Hall only there was no sense of joy or sadness, only darkness, only pain. Leia tried to block out the darkness but she wasn't strong enough. She heard Vader's voice as if from far away or on the other side of a tunnel.

"There." Vader pointed beyond the Queen's throne. Bail's heart stopped as he watched Vader walk across the room, directly toward Leia's hiding place. The Queen moved in between the Sith Lord and her private room. The dark lord simply looked at her.

"Our private chambers, Lord Vader."

"There is someone inside. Let me pass." The Queen glanced wordlessly at the Senator, Bail moved up next to her.

"My daughter. She is young and I felt would be a distraction, the Queen allowed us to use her room during the meeting." Bail decided in an instant to be as truthful as possible, it was his only chance to protect Leia. Vader looked directly at Organa.

"Move aside, Senator." Bail hesitated. Behind the door Leia continued to try to force the darkness out of her mind, flailing she reached out with her innate Force sense to her father, her mother, the strange boy who looked like her and her ghost, the former Queen of Naboo...anyone who might help her.

Vader understood Senator Organa to be telling the truth, it was a young girl hiding behind the closed door. But she was strangely force-sensitive, had she not been born under the Emperor's rule she would have been taken from the Organas and raised as a Jedi. Vader was disturbed to find Organa had a force-sensitive child. The Senator had been one of Padme's friends but even in his earlier life Vader had never really trusted him. Now he knew the Senator was involved in the Rebellion against the Empire, he simply couldn't prove it yet. Perhaps a little persuasion...the Emperor had requested any force-sensitive children found within the Empire be brought directly to him. Vader knew he kept a few of them and didn't care to know what happened to the rest. Perhaps this one could be Vader's own. The irony of raising the daughter of the peace-loving rebel Bail Organa as a Sith appealed to Vader. He repeated his request, "Move aside, Senator, or I will move you. I sense something in the girl, I think perhaps I would like to train her."

"You will not take - " Bail began but Vader swept him away with a wave of his hand. Bail was knocked to the floor. Vader opened the door and found the child standing straight and proud, her face was scrunched in anger. She looked disturbingly familiar. He looked directly into her eyes and reached out with the Force once again.


	6. 6: Memory

The final chapter (minus the epilogue): Vader confronts Leia. Thanks again for your comments - I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of the story !

**Title**: Memory

**Series**: Part Six of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything.

Vader looked deep into the child's eyes. She had a strong sensitivity to the Force, but there was something...odd about it...it was unfinished somehow, it was if she was missing - or more likely hiding - half of her power. The child was an enigma.

"Miss Organa." He decided to address her directly. No doubt her father had told her he was a monster, he would prove to be more. "I am Lord Darth Vader."

"I know who you are." Her eyes flashed, her tone was absent of fear, she spoke in Organa's dialect but her manner reminded him more of someone else, someone he most often refused to remember. "You are an agent of the government but my father _is_ the government. You should give him more respect." Vader was momentarily surprised into silence. She continued, her voice growing louder and stronger, clearer with every word. "Dictatorships don't work, _Lord_ Vader, people demand freedom. And all empires fall. You're nothing but the Emperor's puppet and you don't scare me."

"You are nothing but a child!" Vader was incensed at the brat's words. She was as insufferable as her father.

"I won't be a child forever. I'm going to grow up and destroy your Empire." The child was fearless, reckless even. Vader stepped closer.

"Leia!" Bail appeared behind Vader, he was shocked at her words, terrified as he watched the sith lord advancing on her. He no longer feared Vader would discover her secret, he feared Vader would destroy the child as he had the mother.

Vader raised a hand, intending to crush the air out of her. But something stayed his hand. _Jasminthye_. He smelled it in the air and thoughts arose unbidden. Deep within Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker's heart still beat. He remembered her brushing her hair, the city's lights shining behind her, the scent of jasminthye surrounding her.

_I want to have the baby on Naboo._

The girl remained standing in front of him, her stance proud, her expression defiant. She was young, about the age his daughter would be had she lived. All at once he realized who she reminded him of.

Himself. But not Vader, not what he'd become. She was like the boy he'd once been, before power and destiny and life had corrupted him. He swept her up to him with both arms, her feet dangled but she did not resist, she continued to stare defiantly. He looked directly into her eyes and spoke softly but distinctly.

"You don't know everything about me." He turned swiftly and dropped her in front of her father. He paused before the Senator who had grabbed the girl's shoulders and drew her to him protectively. He spoke louder now, "Your daughter is bright, Senator, but ill-mannered. I trust she will be more polite when next we meet." Bail was at a loss for words but as Vader seemed to expect a response, he nodded. The sith lord looked from the Senator to the child and then swept away, out of the room and across the Queen's chambers without a second glance. Bail dropped before Leia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Leia, what were you thinking? Vader is the Emperor's proxy, what you said could be construed as treason! He had every reason to hurt you or take you or - or -" Bail realized he was babbling, realized the girl likely had no idea what he was even saying. Tears sprung into his eyes, he continued to hold her. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter. I love you."

"I know, Papa. But it wasn't me. She wanted me to say that." Bail was startled, he pulled away but didn't rise or let go.

"What? Who?" He feared he knew her answer before she spoke.

"The Queen. The girl in the picture. I think that's why she talked to me. She must've known he was coming." She spoke matter-of-factly, as if everything suddenly made sense. "She's very mad at him, Papa, but I think she used to be his friend."

Bail looked at her and smiled through his tears. "She was a good person. Just like you."

"I love you, Papa." He picked her up, she snuggled into him. There was nowhere as safe as her father's arms.

"Let's go home."

"Back to the ship?" She asked, sleepily, it seemed the meeting with Vader had tired her out.

"No, home." Bail knew his wife was dying but he realized he wasn't protecting Leia by keeping her away. He was protecting himself, but she had already lost too much. She deserved a better life than he could give her, but he would give her the best one he could. She needed, they both needed some time away from politics, away from the Empire. The rebellion would survive without them for a few months. Leia had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew what she'd said to Vader was dangerous, but true. She would grow up, grow up strong and beautiful like her mother, and she would destroy the Empire.


	7. Epilogue: Bridge

I'm done! I enjoyed writing this story, I hope it gets across. Thank you all for your comments and support. May the Force be wit you!

**Title**: Bridge

**Series**: Epilogue of Memories of Water and Sand

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything. this part of the story incorporates direct dialogue from Episide VI: Return of the Jedi

Leia found Luke on the bridge, lost in thought. He'd been different since he'd returned, she'd often caught him watching her, it was disconcerting.

"Luke? What's wrong?" He looked at her directly, he seemed to be probing her, looking for something with his Force sense.

"Leia...do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" The question caught her off guard. They'd discussed family once, a long time ago. She'd explained the man she lost to the Death Star was her father in everything but blood. They hadn't discussed her mother in any detail. The Queen of Alderaan had died when she was five years old, she had very little recollection of her. She had no memory of her real parents. But something in Luke's tone made her pause, made her delve into memories she'd fogotten. Some truth she'd never understood.

"Just a little bit. She died when I was really young."

"What do you remember?"

_A waif appeared before her, a woman trapped between girlhood and motherhood, a girl who hadn't lived to be a mother. She was surrounded by flowers, then sand, then water. She was beautiful...her brown eyes flashed, then smiled, then filled with tears._

"Just...images, really. Feelings."

"Tell me." At Luke's quiet implore something stirred deep inside Leia...the truth began to crystallize. She remembered her trip to Naboo, remembered the portrait room, the ghost. The Queen turned Senator...her father's friend.

_She died almost six years ago during the insurrection._

_I knew her. I worked with her in the Senate. She was very beautiful and kind._

"She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad." She echoed her father's words and her own. "Why are you asking me this?" Leia was scared by the feelings brewing inside her, what she was beginning to understand.

"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"

"Vader is here...now, on this moon." Leia was alarmed. Her feelings were in turmoil, something was happening, all the pieces of her past were coalescing and it frightened her. She remembered with sudden clarity her first meeting with Lord Vader.

_I know who you are._

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go." He turned to face her. "As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here...I have to face him."

_All Empires fall. _

"Why?"

"He's my father." Leia looked into Luke's eyes and knew the truth.

"Your father?" Inside she turned away from what was happening, she pushed it all aside, afraid as she had never been, had never allowed herself to be.

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it

back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." Leia moved away, as if to deny what was happening.

_I'm going to grow up and destroy your Empire._

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I - I don't understand and could never have." He pulled her back to him with his words, calm, direct, unfathomable...but true.

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have."

_She was a good person. _

"The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it...and...my sister has it."

_Just like you._

The final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Yes. It's you Leia."

_Once she'd seen a boy...he'd been her same age and had seemed for a moment as if he saw her too..._

"I know. Somehow...I've always known."

Fin.


End file.
